Akimika Minami
Akimika Minami is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character created by Chica Nunnally, who serves as a partial fursona. She is a Kitsune Wolf who was born in Hiroshima, Japan. She has a very notable history, one of the most notable deeds being when she was taken on a trip to the past via being struck by lightning while holding a Chaos Emerald and resurrected her maternal ancestor, Kikyo Kamiya. Akimika was born with a split personality disorder, although the symptoms didn't show up until sometime after she returned to her own time after the chain of events leading up to Kikyo's resurrection. Nobody ever suspects that Akimika and her alter ego, Ruriko Tanaka, are actually the same person, which is explained by both their physical differences and the different personality. Yet some people do suspect that Akimika and Ruriko are related. Few people, however, know the real truth. She is bisexual and currently in a relationship with Tessa Bellamy, a hedgewolf of French descent. She is also the leader of the new Team Moonlight. Appearance Akimika Akimika stands at four feet, eight inches and weighs sixty pounds. She has smooth, light golden fur and long, flowing, straight jet black hair with lavender purple streaks. The said streaks fade quite easily due to lighting. Her skin and the insides of her fox ears are white, while her wolf tail has a black tip. The most noticeable thing about Akimika is her almond-shaped, brilliant-blue eyes, which are said to be as blue as the lapis lazuli gemstone. Like her friend Yume Paradisia, Akimika usually has the appearance of a cute schoolgirl. She's most often seen in a white blouse with a cyan tie and a pleated cyan skirt. She sometimes wears a yellow, pink, or purple sweatervest over her blouse and tie. She also wears a cute light cyan dress with a frilly pink tie, though she only wears it when she's on dates. Whenever she goes to festivals, Akimika wears an aquamarine kimono with a lapis lazuli gemstone necklace as an accessory. On formal occasions, she wears a short, pink dress with a frilly cyan tie. No matter the outfit, she's always seen wearing leggings that are either black or purple and black Mary Jane shoes. Ruriko Ruriko looks exactly like Akimika, except with noticeable, and also barely noticeable, differences. For example, she has dark blue hair streaks and gray eyes where Akimika has lavender purple streaks and blue eyes. Everything else about her physical appearance is the same as Akimika's, down to the fox ears and wolf tail. Ruriko also wears clothing that her other self wouldn't wear. Her usual outfit is a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black jeans held up by a black belt, and black leather boots. She isn't usually seen in a schoolgirl outfit because she hates the cuteness of the outfit itself; she prefers to wear jeans, not caring about the restrictive feel. Personality Akimika Akimika is fairly shy and quite awkward, the latter being in a most adorable way. She is a pacifist who only fights when absolutely necessary. She is a kind-hearted girl, mostly to her friends, her family, and her paternal half brother. She isn't very confident, which often leads to her alter ego, Ruriko Tanaka, taking control of her. Because of Ruriko, she was tormented into killing at least twelve innocent people, one of which being a bystander. She is afraid of Ruriko, mostly because of how vicious she is and what she is capable of doing. She is also aware of her, and fights her internally. As a result of her fear of Ruriko, Akimika hates admitting that she and the vicious girl are the same person. Even if Ruriko wasn't a murderer, she would never want to admit to it. Akimika is very fascinated by her family history, most notably how her mother's family stretches all the way back to the Kamiya clan. She tends to daydream about romance, even on a Saturday. Ruriko Ruriko is extremely different from Akimika in terms of personality. She is a sadistic girl, taking pleasure in things like killing innocent people and mentally tormenting her other self. As a result, she is quite vicious and very dangerous. Ruriko is very aware of the fact that if Akimika ever seeks public help, they would be trapped alone together. To her, the kitsune wolf is the perfect hiding place, which means nobody would be able to catch her - a fact that Ruriko greatly enjoys. Hiding herself is the reason Ruriko would mostly let Akimika take over control of their shared body. She has very few good traits, one of which is being nice to further her own goals. Ruriko only protects Akimika because they share the same body, fearing that if the kitsune wolf dies, so would she. History See the /History/ page for Akimika's overall story. Abilities Being a Mobian, Akimika has average speed, as well as strength and endurance from being half wolf. She also has a few known abilities relating to her gemstone manipulation, such as Crystal Shield, Sapphire Storm, and Ruby Rain. Akimika's main power is telekinesis, or the ability to manipulate the environment with the mind. She usually uses this power to lift certain objects, such as a box. In her opinion, heavier objects take up a lot of time. Akimika's gemstone manipulation is the most unique thing about her, as she can manipulate rubies and sapphires of any kind. Unfortunately, she can't fully control it, with the exception of a few abilities. With some training, she eventually learns to fully control her powers. Crystal Shield involves Akimika using chi to create a temporary crystal barrier to block enemy attacks, which requires energy to maintain. Sapphire Storm involves Akimika surrounding herself in a vortex of sapphire stones she materializes, while Ruby Rain involves her materializing ruby shards to rain down on her enemies. One ability that isn't quite as known is that Akimika could levitate using already-existing corundum easily. Another little known ability is that she can manifest a large crystal, then have it explode over her enemies, sending shards flying all throughout the surrounding areas. Then she combines it with either Ruby Rain or Sapphire Storm; nobody ever witnessed what happens with the former, but the latter encloses her enemies inside the vortex, slashing them up. Super Form Akimika's super form has blue hair with pink streaks, green eyes, and silver fur. While in this form, she is surrounded by a pink aura and her clothing keeps its normal colors. Her powers are increased tenfold, along with invulnerability and increased skill capacity. Other Abilities One of Akimika's skills as an assassin is martial arts expertise. If she ever lost her weapon, she turns to martial arts. She is most proficient at the martial arts forms of Karate and Tae Keon Do, often switching between the two. Her skills with her knife are rather vicious, despite her being a pacifist. This is likely due to a different personality, which is that of a dangerous girl named Ruriko Tanaka. Akimika does have some degree of skill in cooking, such as baking a cake. She is also fluent in the languages of Japanese, English, Spanish, and French. She's not really fluent in other languages, only knowing a few random words. Weapons Quotes Akimika Ruriko *"You know what will happen if you try to betray me, don't you?" - Ruriko mentally tormenting Akimika. Weaknesses *Electricity - Akimika is susceptible to electric shocks. As a result, she usually avoids anything to do with electricity. *Poison - Smoke temporarily weakens Akimika, and she gets sick when exposed to miasma for long periods of time. *Acrophobia - Akimika has a fear of heights; as such, she'll avoid tall buildings or cliffs. *Lack of Confidence - Akimika doesn't have much in the way of confidence. Unfortunately, this often leads to Ruriko Tanaka, her alter ego, taking control of her. Trivia See the Tropes page for the TV Tropes that apply to her, as well as her alter ego. *What Chica Nunnally, Akimika's creator, finds very funny is that her first name is a palindrome. *Akimika's birthday is December 14th, making her a Sagittarius. *She can be considered her creator's partial fursona, due to her shyness. *Her alter ego's first name means "lapis lazuli child". Gallery Akimika Akimika Human Pic.png Akimika Human Pic2.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic2.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic3.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic4.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic5.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic6.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic7.png Ruriko Lapis Schoolgirl Pic.png Lapis Schoolgirl Pic2.png Lapis Schoolgirl Pic3.png Lapis Schoolgirl Pic4.png Lapis Schoolgirl Pic5.png Lapis Fastfood.png|Note from Chica: This uniform is considered non-canon. Category:Sonic Fanon